Religious Adoration: A Darker View
by Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub
Summary: A different sort of take on Gaisensei's and Lee's relationship. Oneshot. Rated for suggested... er, stuff.


Religious Adoration A Naruto Fanfic 

Written By: icyladyzarin, aka AEG

**Warnings**: SUCKY TITLE; ooc-ness (I'M NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO KEEP THEM COMPLETELY IN CHARACTER (cries)); older guy-underage guy gayness. Yes, you read that right. If you don't like it, _RUN_. **_RUN FAR AWAY_**. And, yes, I know this is total dumb-arse crap, but I felt like infecting the world with my inability-to-write and sick mind today, so... yeah. It's a tad dark in spots. Sorry if you're scarred for life. On that note, _FEEDBACK IS LOVED ON, APPRECIATED, AND MOLESTED VERY MUCH SO_. Tell me what you think!

Pairings: GaiLee and ???Lee (A COOKIE TO WHOEVER GUESSES THE OTHER PERSON. 8D)

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, the manga, or the characters. If I did, there'd be a lot more fanservice (**coughcough**PORN**coughcough**) involved. (nods and skips off to hunt yummy awesome GaiLee fanart)

* * *

_"Five hundred laps around Konoha!"_

Lee had the need for speed...

_"...In the snow!"_

_"Hai!"_

...and orange leg warmers...

_"...Done, Gai-sensei!"_

_"Yosh! Very good, Lee!"_

..and his most important person's company, too, of course.

"Gai-sensei!"

Those words sounded so simple. They were only two small words, but they meant so very much to a certain young leaf-nin. As a matter of fact, they nearly encompassed his entire universe.

_'What would Gai-sensei think...?'_

Would his idol approve of his actions and words, whatever they might be?

_"Gai-sensei!"_

Would his master respect him more if he chose this particualar course of action?

_"This technique is only to be used when helping someone important to you! Understand?"_

Would his lord love him still if he did not manage to succeed?

_"I want to prove that one can become a splendid ninja without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu!"_

But, most importantly, did Gai-sensei take pleasure as well as pride out of whatever his student did manage to accomplish?

_"Lee..."_

Was Lee's god appeased by the hours of sweat, tears, and blood Lee poured out for him? For his approval?

_"...you are already a splendid ninja."_

Yes.

Yes, he was.

He was _very_ happy with Lee, _his_ Lee, _his_ adorable student, _**his**_ Lee.

Lee belonged to Gai.

Body, mind and soul, every breath, every thought, every _all_, every everything.

**LEE.**

**WAS.**

**HIS.**

No reason or logic could possibly hope to overturn that one powerful fact.

Gai owned Lee.

_ALL_ of him.

All of who and what the younger ninja was, all of him belonged to Gai. Every last aspect. Down to the very last strand of hair and whisper of emotion. Down to the smallest teardrop and fading dream. From Lee's waking moments to his daydreams to his worst nightmares, ALL that he was belonged to Gai, to his god. All of his being, his tears and his blood, his flesh and his heart, all of him was at Gai-sensei's disposal. Whatever Gai-sensei decided was law and right and good.

Gai was god.

And god was perfect.

Oh, Lee knew he could never actually attain perfection, but he could strive to mimic him at least.

And he could worship him.

And give him every pleasure and desire his perfect god could imagine and dream up.

...But, oh, what a fallen angel he was.

For wherever there existed perfection, there existed sin as well. Temptation came in the form of long, silky hair and beautiful, hypnotic, desire-filled eyes. Sin was gentle hands exploring, straying, memorizing, soft words whispered lovingly, hungry kisses stolen repeatedly... Sin was on top of a table, pushed up against a tree, bent over and on all fours on the ground or on the floor. Sin was never forceful but always seductive. Temptation was always there, undressing him with hungry eyes and nimble fingers, stalking him wherever he went, cornering him anywhere and everywhere and seducing him with sweet words dripping with need and love and firey desire... Forever dragging him down into a fantasy of pleasure and heat... and alcohol. The wild animal inside of him craved temptation's presence, his body, his touches, his words. The animal wanted to sin, _sin_, **_sin_**...

But Lee wanted his god.

Oh, what a fallen angel he was...

But, fallen or not, he still belonged to god.

_"Again, Lee?"_

Ultimately, he was still Gai's.

_"H-hai, Gai-sensei..."_

And Gai was a forgiving, oh-so-possessive god...

_"G-gai-sensei...!"_

No sin was ever too great...

_"A-aah-aaahh-"_

...because god could just claim him in the exact same way...

_"Like this, Lee...?"_

...and god **always** reclaimed _his_ most important little angel...

_"H-haiiiii...!!!"_

...and no matter how far he fell...

_"Lee..."_

...it was never so far down...

_"Gai-"_

...that god...

_"-SEN-"_

...couldn't reach down...

_**"SEEIIII!!!"**_

...and bring him back up.

-------------------------

"...Five hundred laps around Konoha!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Lee had the need for speed...

"...Done, Gai-sensei!"

"Yosh! Very good, Lee!"

"Hmm? What troubles you on such a fine and youthful spring day?"

"...G-gai-sensei...earlier, before training..."

"Again, Lee?"

"H-hai, Gai-sensei..."

"And what was it this time?"

"... ... ..."

"Ah, I see!"

...and orange leg warmers.

* * *

See? Told you it sucked. :P If you agree or think otherwise, hit that little review button and let me know. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER. 8D 


End file.
